This invention is directed to a watch case back opener, and in particular, to a watch case back opener of universal application capable of accommodating a variety of different sized and shaped watch cases having snap type backs.
During watch repairs such as the replacement of a battery, it becomes necessary to open a watch case by removing the back of the watch from the remainder of the watch. In accordance with the prior art, a technician holds the watch in one hand and uses a knife in the other hand to pry open the back to pop watch back away from the remainder of the watch case. This method suffers from many disadvantages including the technician cutting their hand if the knife slips from the watch case. Furthermore, if too much force is applied, the knife will continue into the watch case and damage the elements within the watch case themselves.
A device is also known having a clamp for holding the watch case in position and an opener blade for releasing the watch case back. The watch is manually placed within the clamp in accordance with a best estimate for positioning the watch case relative to the opener blade.
Such a watch case back opener has severe limitations. Prior art watch case openers limit the positioning of the watch and rely to a significant amount on the operator placing the watch correctly within the clamp relative to the opener blade. As a result, misalignment occurs which either will prevent the watch case from being opened, and in some instances will cause damage to the watch case. Additionally, once misalignment is discovered, the watch must be removed and the clamping process restarted resulting in a time consuming trial and error process requiring restarting. Accordingly, a watch case back opener which is able to accommodate a wide variety of different sized and shaped watch cases and allow adjustment of positioning of the watch case and the opener blade in convenient orientation without damaging the watch or technician is desired.